


Candles

by Yuuripean



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bedtime, Candles, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuripean/pseuds/Yuuripean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya is unimpressed by Sawatari's choice on candle scents, honestly who could blame him when he has flavours such as Strawberry Buttercream? A dartshipping drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble on Dartshipping that was requested to me on tumblr. The candle idea just spoke to me for Sawatari. This goes out to anyone who has had the experience of smelling those scented candles for long periods of time.

Everytime I enter his room at night, a strong smell hit my sinuses hard. An experience similar to the first scent of burnt food when you enter a kitchen; but instead it was a strong fragrance. Sawatari is lighting those damn candles again.

“Jeez man, what scent is this one? It’s so overpowering” I pinch my nose as I try to adapt to the hostile environment burning from the wick by Sawatari’s bedside drawers. He glances up at me from his magazine; in peace only my senses could dream of at this point of time.

“Sweet strawberry, my dear Yuya,” he coo’d.

“A little too sweet if you ask me,” I grumbled; releasing my fingers slowly to allow my nose to adapt to the scent. Eventually I get used to the smell and I plop onto the bed next to Sawatari, unimpressed by my dramatic actions.

“If you hate my choices so badly, why don’t you pick the next scent?” he asks as he shoves the magazine into my face. I grab the paper and move it down to a readable distance; it was a page full of candles and everything about them;

Strawberry Buttercream, Cappuccino Truffle, Summer Scoop, Mango Peach Salsa-

“Hold on a minute, all of these are food flavours.” Particularly of the sweet variety. Sawatari nods, knowing full well of his choices.

“A blessing no doubt; not only can I enjoy the taste of sweets, but I can enjoy the scent of it at home.”

“Won’t that get sickening after a while?”

Sawatari gasps, so shocked that I dare suggest such a term.

“No way! Sweets will always be delicious no matter what shape or form.”

Gosh this sounds like a certain lollipop fanatic back at the Duel School.

I flick through the pages of the magazine, turns out there’s sections dedicated to other scents, so thankfully I have a more sane choice on the matter. Tough luck Sawatari. My eyes scan down the lists, until Beach Holiday struck out to me. 

“I wonder what this one smells of.” I point as he peers down onto the page. The smell of sand and sea would be a lot nicer and unique than the smell of sugar burning under the fire.

“Beach Holiday? Eh, why get a candle of that when you can easily go to the real deal by train.” He scoffs at me.

“And I suppose the same can be said for your delicacy flavours?” I say, raising my eyebrow at him. I close the magazine and chuck it down onto the piles beside the bed.

“That's different! How about I take you there instead of getting the fake experience,” Sawatari says, snuggling under the covers of the bed. I guess he’d find any way to get around my candle choice, but i’m surprised he’d be willing to make a genuine suggestion? I had to jump on it before he retracts his statement.

“Is that so?” I smirk, getting up to go to the candle. “I might just take up your offer on that.” I blow out the candle and turn off the light.

Perhaps this trip will give him some fresh air instead of these fumes.


End file.
